


Satin

by Je_Suis_Une_Pomme



Series: Prompts and Requests [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Kissing, M/M, that's all this is. Just kissing, with FEELING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je_Suis_Une_Pomme/pseuds/Je_Suis_Une_Pomme
Summary: It was Spock who closed the remaining distance. He reached out with one hand and placed two fingers under Jim’s chin, tiling his face upwards. The initial touch of lips was feather-light and hesitant. Kissing Spock felt a lot like coming home.Trektober2020: Aliens Made Them Do It
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Prompts and Requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892623
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Satin

**Author's Note:**

> For today's prompt, I actually started a totally different fic and went in a completely different direction... but then I wrote myself into a corner and did this instead! I'm hoping I can use what I did do somewhere else...

_ Trektober2020: Aliens Made Them Do It _

Kissing Spock felt a lot like coming home. 

Their eyes were locked together just before it happened; both silently confirming that this was okay, that they were going to be okay. Jim had always considered that anything was game in the line of duty, but never had an alien custom made him feel quite so out of sorts. Never had he been asked to perform a seemingly innocuous action that teetered a little too close to his own private fantasies. Spock seemed to be taking the request to demonstrate the planet’s customary greeting in stride. He offered no aversion or complaint to comply, simply inclining his head and facing his Captain with an arched brow. Like they often greeted each other by pressing their mouths together. Like the act was not something intimate.

He nodded once, squaring his shoulders and offering a shaky smile; he stepped closer and… hesitated. 

He looked at Spock’s lips. He could feel himself bite down on his own as he considered, rapidly, how exactly he wanted to do this. He looked away, towards the crowd of delegates gathered, observing them, intermixed with his own crew who were watching with open curiosity. He hadn’t spent a lot of time observing the aliens around them, studying how they greeted each other. What, exactly, was the protocol - other than to kiss? How long would it last for? What if he wanted more? Nerves crawled up his spine and curled in his gut. He had faced down all manner of threats, yet the thought of kissing his First Officer threatened to throw him into a fit of panic. 

It shouldn’t, but the moment felt significant. 

It was Spock who closed the remaining distance. He reached out with one hand and placed two fingers under Jim’s chin, tiling his face upwards. The initial touch of lips was feather-light and hesitant. Jim took a breath, felt Spock’s own ghost across his face, and his eyes fluttered shut, closing out the world around them. Nerves forgotten, all he was aware of was the pounding in his chest and the warmth radiating off of Spock. They didn’t kiss so much as simply press their mouths together, but even that felt intensely intimate somehow - the exact opposite of what they were attempting to achieve. A friendly greeting, a show of respect, is how it had been explained to them upon beaming down. 

His hands wandered to Spock’s chest on their own accord. His fingertips found homes in the dip of his collarbone, palms resting and he could feel the faint throb of Spock’s own, racing heartbeat through his uniform. His lips were hot - unexpectedly so. Jim had always thought that Spock would be cool to the touch in comparison. The texture of his mouth was also softer than he had imagined - it was like running his mouth against a stretch of satin fabric warmed by sunlight. He tilted his head and the kiss deepened naturally. 

Now their mouths moved together, sliding, taking the kiss from a friendly greeting into something much different; Jim found he didn’t care. The first touch of Spock’s tongue prompted Jim to open to it, greet it, welcome it. He moaned into Spock’s mouth and his fingers curled into fists in his uniform. Spock’s hands found their way to his hips, slid up to his waist, his ribs, pulling him closer until they were pressing their chests together. 

Any worries he had melted away like candle wax. Kissing Spock felt safe, natural. Kissing Spock felt like something he would happily do over and over again, with or without an audience - the sudden awareness that they were being observed was chased away when Spock bit down on his bottom lip, lightly at first, as if testing Jim’s reaction, then harder and Jim’s knees turned to jelly; he very nearly would have succumbed to gravity if it weren’t for the arms that wrapped around him and held him firmly upright.

Not to be outdone, Jim slid his hands up into Spock’s hair, combing his fingers through it, pulling and tilting his head in order to kiss him harder, deeper. He licked into Spock’s mouth, rising on his toes for leverage. He felt a rumble in Spock’s chest, a barely-there reaction that was more vibration than noise, and he felt his whole body grow hot with it.  _ He did that _ . 

A clearing of a throat brought reality crashing back down. 

“Gentlemen,” Jim’s translator beeped from his hip and he broke away from Spock, though their eyes remained locked together. “That was enthusiastic - is this customary for you as well?”

“No,” Spock said, his voice a growling baritone, at the same time as Jim stuttered out, “yes.”

“No,” he amended and had to look away from the eyebrow that arched at him; Spock’s mouth was pulling upwards at one corner. His lips were swollen and flushed with a faint viridian. “Though I wonder if perhaps we may include it in our repertoire of greetings.” Jim plastered on a wide grin which he turned on to the diplomat standing nearby. He laughed, hoping it sounded more charming than forced, and stepped away from his First Officer.

From the corner of his eye he saw Spock straighten his uniform then settle into a parade rest.

Jim rather did not feel like attending a welcome feast - he wanted to explore more of Spock’s mouth. He wanted to take his time to learn the taste of his mouth and the feel of it against his own. He wanted to trace his lips across other parts of Spock, to taste his skin and see what other noises he could draw out. He wanted to press his mouth to his side and feel the quickening of his heart. He wanted to lace their fingers together and lay together in a tangle of limbs.

The crowd around them parted and those gathered seemed to relax into normalcy, the show Jim and Spock put on clearly over. Any crew from the  _ Enterprise  _ very diligently did not look at him, instead making a valiant show of talking happily among themselves and the other aliens around them. Several important-looking aliens approached, beckoning; duty began to draw Jim away from the moment, and he looked back at Spock who was watching him intently. 

Spock moved to fall into step with him as Jim followed the leaders towards the feast area. 

“Captain,” he bent at the hip so his voice would only be heard by Jim, “I request we… continue this discussion at a later time. Perhaps when we return to the ship?”

Jim smirked, though he could feel his cheeks flushing and betraying his confidence. He glanced back at Spock’s lips and forced himself to look away again. His fingers twitched with the desire to reach out and pull Spock back to him, to drag their mouths together and finish whatever it was that had been interrupted.

“I think that is a very good idea, Mr. Spock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr: une-pomm3  
> Or on Twitter: @unepomm3


End file.
